Hex
by Wongolini
Summary: A sequel to A certain Serious Love Story and The Six Days. It's the middle of the summer. Kamijou Touma is up against a mountain of homework. Index returns from England and Mikoto and Touma are finally a couple. However, who is this girl who goes by the weird name "Hex"?


**It's a new story! **

**My mind has been sporadic, and this idea came up. Thought I'd start it out fun for Valentines Day. But there'll be more to this one as well.**

* * *

It is summer vacation. The sun is out, the heat is boiling hot, and Kamijou Touma laid sprawled across the floor of his dormitory room floor in a T-shirt and pair of shorts. For some reason, the power in his dorm room had been cut, converting the room into a fiery hot sauna, incubating its resident.

"It's too damn hot…."

Sweat dripped from his forehead and just about every other pore on Kamijou's body as he laid on the floor.

It was a Japanese summer in Academy City, in a section that used to be part of a largely undeveloped portion of Tokyo, and it was searing hot. If one were to go grocery shopping and accidently drop their carton of eggs on the ground, it would probably cook on the asphalt. However, most people would take shelter from the heat in their own apartment complexes or housing. The reason for the lack of air conditioning in Touma's dorm was probably due to his usual misfortune caused by his mysterious right hand.

"Ah, shaddup and quit your whining. You're just adding more heat into the air with every breath you take to talk."

The voice belonged to none other than a certain short haired electro-master who forcefully invited herself into Touma's apartment. She was rummaging through his fridge looking for something cool to eat.

"Hey, you have a couple of yogurts left, wanna purge them before they get warm too? They'll probably go bad if we leave them out like this."

Touma rolled to his side and lazily propped his side up to barely look at the counter shielding the rest of the kitchen from his sight.

"Oi, it isn't exactly polite to go through other people's fridges at their houses y'know… Ah screw it… It's too hot to argue."

He slumped back onto his back and stared at the ceiling again.

"Pass me one of those yogurts will you, Misaka?"

Almost immediately after he made that request, a cold object hit his stomach at a rather remarkable speed. From the shock of the cold and the speed of which the yogurt came into contact with him, Kamijou Touma sat up on impulse.

The girl rummaging through his fridge made her way out of the kitchen and walked up to him with an open yogurt in one hand, a spoon in her mouth and an extra spoon in her available hand held up to Touma's face.

He glanced up and took the offering.

Misaka Mikoto had stripped herself of her school uniform and obviously made herself at home in Touma's own dorm room. She was just wearing her shorts and her white collared shirt. She was also feeling a bit sweaty from the heat.

Index was still gone since the incident in Switzerland, but Mikoto had been routinley coming over to Touma's place on weekends. He was beggining to feel that she was replacing a certain someone, especially on the days she missed curfew and forced herself to sleep at his place at night displacing him from his bed and into the unforgiving bathtub. But on the other hand, he didn't really seem to mind since she helped him with his summer homework and remedial courses, even though he knew there was no way he was going to be able to finish any of it.

"…Thanks…"

He took the spoon from her and unpeeled the seal from the pudding.

"When are you going to stop addressing me by my surname. If you do that, then it's not even like we're a c…c-couple…." She faded out of that statement as she took a seat next to him.

"W-well…"

She looked at him, blushed and then quickly stared at something else. Touma shifted and scratched the back of his head.

Sensing the awkwardness in that topic, the two decided to stop talking altogether. However, a few moments later, the coolness of the sweet snack seemed to be cooling the two down enough to make conversation again.

"… there's not much to do here is there?"

Mikoto asked the question with a bored sigh.

"Well, the power's out, so the T.V. won't work… I don't really have much else in here... And it's too hot to get any work done..." He turned towards Mikoto before finishing his statement. "We could go out."

"NO!"

She shot down the suggestion quickly. Her face went red with the rejection.

It wasn't because Mikoto thought it was too hot to go out for a walk or hang out somewhere else, there were plenty of places with nice air conditioning around that they could take shelter in. It was purely because of the fact she didn't want to be seen in public with him as a significant other. The kind of rumors that would start up again about him and her at Tokiwadai made Mikoto shiver. It took her several months just to clear out the last rumor from her all girls' school.

"Why not? It's hot here, and there's no point in staying in a room without a cooling system. We're just a bunch of pigs being roasted in an oven if we don't get out of here…"

"…I don't want people to see us being together… yet"

She added the last part to the sentence several moments after.

"huh?… Then what's the point of calling ourselves couples if we don't even do act like one?"

Mikoto's face went even redder, but Touma didn't seem to notice.

"I mean, we don't even make physical contact like other couples."

Besides the time in the hospital, the two really haven't done anything truly intimate. Everytime she came over to his place, they always did the same thing.

Mikoto had become a red tomato at this point. She carried out a few words in response.

"Ph-physical contact?... Like w-what do you mean?"

Touma made an awkward expression and started blinking quickly, his eyes darting around the room.

"…Oh… eh… well, you know…" Touma even seemed a little embarrassed about the topic, "Euh.. hugs… cuddling. You know, right?"

Touma shoved the last of his yogurt into his mouth as if making an excuse to not talk anymore. It wasn't like Touma was a needy, girl deprived teenage boy, he just had some desires. And now that Mikoto had declared her feelings towards him, and that he discovered he felt some reciprocation inside himself as well, there was obviously an opportunity available for both of them. Yet neither of them took any of the chances, or even bothered making a move on one another. It was as if they were in the same position as they were before, but just seeing each other more.

"…..….."

Mikoto looked as if she was going to explode at any moment. Touma flinched when he turned towards Mikoto and….

Mikoto hurled herself at Touma with her arms reaching out, somewhat in an attempt to hug him. But the attempt failed and her head crashed into his, and the two tumbled across the floor with her ontop of him. She quickly realized what happened and forcibly pushed herself up over Touma.

Touma stared up in bewilderment as the girl had suddenly forced herself on top of him. Touma felt a dull pain throbbing in his forehead.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"...h-...hu-hu... hug..."

It looked like she was trembling.

"A-are you trembling?"

"I WAS TRYING TO HUG YOU OK!?"

"HUH!?"

Touma's face grew slightly red.

"Why couldn't you just do it like a normal person then!?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TYRING TO SAY!?"

"N-nothing... B-but why are you ontop of me!?"

"It just ended up like this on accident... I didn't mean too..."

"It really hurt too..."

"Uuuaaah! WHy do you have to make this so difficult!"

"Huh!? How is this my fault!?"

"AAAAAAAGGGH! Hug me dangit!"

Misaka Mikoto's face reached an ultimate bright shade of red while being on top of Touma.

"Eeeeuuuuh…."

At this point, even Touma was blushing madly.

"B-but why like this!?."

"Just hug me ok!? You said we don't act like a c-couple so just hug me already!"

"So all of a sudden..."

A spark of electricity shot from her bangs.

"Right... ..."

He shakily raised his arms towards her slim waist.

"I'm going to do it!"

"OK!"

"I'm going to hug you!"

"DO IT!"

"I'M DOING IT!"

"YES!"

"I'M HUGGING YOU!"

He curled his arms around her and slowly reached them both around Mikoto's sides and pulled her closer. She felt his arms gently wrap around her and she closed her eyes like a child going to see the doctor for a flu shot. Mikoto slowly felt herself lowering onto Touma's body and soon felt her face touching his chest. She made a small squeak as they finally made contact. Both of them were blushing madly, and though the scene may have looked cute and normal for most couples, it was actually incredibly awkward. Touma felt her soft chest on his stomach area, and Mikoto could hear his fast heartbeat. The two were both incredibly nervous, and neither of them had any experience in this kind of relationship, nor contact.

"…"

"….."

The two remained silent, but for some reason they remained in that position.

However there was one conflicting factor. It was extremely hot still and the two were growing intensely uncomfortable. Yet, Mikoto began to branch out her arms and slid them under Touma bringing herself closer to him. On the contrary, Touma began to feel large beads of sweat drops forming on his forehead.

Touma shifted his head to look down at Mikoto. Her eyes were shut closed and her skin was beat red. She laid her head on his chest sideways so her cheek was being pressed against her face pillowing her head.

…..she's adorable….. But...

"Eeuh… Mikoto…."

She cracked open her eyes and slightly shifted her head upwards, just barely looking at Touma.

"…You're making me hot…"

A searing jolt of electricity was quickly run through his body. And because of the sweat from the heat, the electricity traveled with greater ease into his body.

"F-fukouda…"

* * *

**;)**


End file.
